


Time is an Illusion

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon!Iwaizumi, Established Relationship, I can't do that to my precious birbs, M/M, Modern Setting, Reality Warping, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, cambion!oikawa, don't worry no one will stay dead, dumb ways to die au, magic spells, mystery spot au, poor hinata, ushijima is sad and confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ushijima relives the same day over and over, continually having to deal with Hinata's death.Based on Supernatural's S03EP11: Mystery Spot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! fic so please be gentle with me ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶
> 
> Also this was not proof-read, so if you find any mistakes just point 'em out to me and I will fix them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!

_Heat of the moment._

Ushijima’s eyes snap open, head still pounding after driving for 18 hours straight, while Hinata blasted music at full volume while enthusiastically singing along to every single track. _Just where does he get the energy for this anyway._

They had made it to the hotel pretty late at night. All they could do was eat, shower, make out just a little bit more and then sleep.

He sits up in bed, he’d woken up to the sound of some foreign song playing on the radio and, to nobody’s surprise, Hinata was already up and about, cheerfully singing along.

“Morning, babe! You feeling better?” He was sitting on the other side of the bed, tying up his shoes, bright eyed and bushy-tailed. It made Ushijima feel all fuzzy inside.

“Asia? Really?” Ushijima looked at him with an amused smile.

“You love that song and you know it!” Hinata was bopping his head along, making his wild orange hair go wilder.

Ushijima was about to throw a retort at that but Hinata reached out to the radio and turned the volume up.

“What? Sorry, couldn’t hear you.”

Ushijima just smiled warmly at his boyfriend, and pulled him closer in a deep kiss. Hinata melted into the kiss. They were both breathless after they’d broken apart.

“I love you.” Ushijima said as he was caressing Hinata’s cheeks.

“I love you, too. Come on, let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

“Let me wash up, first.”

**

They found a diner near the hotel they were staying at. The door chimed as they both entered. A pretty blonde girl greeted them and led them to a booth and handed both of them menus with a bright smile, Hinata returned her gesture with a toothy grin. _How is he so cute?_ Ushijima thought as he felt his heart speed up. Hinata still had that effect on him.

Across from their seating, the cashier, a guy with silver blonde hair and a mole next to his eye, was offering a guy some change. “Drive safely, Daichi!” And waved him off with a warm smile. To which the guy, Daichi, answered him with a smile as well. Surely this place had a lot of smiley people.

Next to the cashier was a stack of milk bread. On the other side of the room, the blonde waitress was talking to grumpy guy, _wow! Someone who’s not smiley!_ “Kageyama, you need to order something if you wanna stay here, I’ll join you a little bit later after my shift is over.” The grumpy guy just heaved a sigh, “fine, I’ll have a coffee.” He said and the waitress went to get him his order.

“It’s meat buns Tuesday! I gotta order that.” Hinata said without looking up from his menu.

“There’s no such thing.” Hinata will always make up the most ridiculous occasions to have his favorite snack.

“There totally is, you’re just boring.” You could hear the pout on his lips, which effectively made Ushijima’s face heat up.

**

Next up on their list was practicing volleyball. There weren’t a lot of people at the gym when they had arrived there. But soon enough, they got enough numbers to make up two teams and play a game. He wasn’t on the same team as Hinata, which he was grateful for, since this way he gets a better view of his cute boyfriend, which was apparently a bad thing, because he kept getting distracted.

“You’ve just turned 26 but you’re moving like an old man Waka-chan~” Hinata teased him after they finished the game. The winner being Ushijima’s team.

“Pfft, says the guy who lost.” He teased him back.

It was only a second, but a lot had happened, and very fast. One moment, Hinata was happily drinking water from his bottle, the next one a ball had hit his head from behind and he fell to the ground. Completely unconscious.

“Oh my God! Hinata! _Hinata!_ Can you hear me?? _Shouyou!!_ ” Ushijima’s heart started beating so loudly he was pretty sure everyone heard it, he didn’t care. Shouyou’s forehead was bleeding and he was barely breathing.

“Someone call an ambulance!! What are you waiting for??” He couldn’t deal with this, not right now, he had to make sure Shouyou was alright.

But his tiny body went completely still, and he wasn’t breathing anymore. No, no, no, no, no, _not him! Please_! He felt hot tears spilling down from his eyes. He couldn’t breathe. All he could do was cradle Hinata’s lifeless body and wish that none of this was real.

**

_Heat of The moment._

It was the 30th day. He can’t take it anymore.

Ushijima had tied up the diner’s waitress, cook and cashier, and locked the diner up from the inside. He had told Hinata what was going on and begged him not to interfere. Eventually he agreed to the plan, even if it wasn’t his cup of tea.

Ushijima was tearing down the walls with an axe as he was completely convinced that this diner is the cause of all this, and he was determined to destroy it.

Hinata was with the “hostages” trying to reassure them, making sure they understand that no one will get hurt. Then he walked over to his boyfriend. “Come on, babe. Why don’t you just drop the axe, and let these people go? How about it?”

“NO! I’ll tear it down to smithereens!”

“Babe that’s enough, give it to me.”

“No, leave it!”

“Give it!”

“No, let it go!”

_Slash_

The blonde waitress is splashed with blood.

“Hinata??”

Everyone screams.

**

_Heat of the moment._

This was the 60th day.

A whole 2 months he had to wake up to that stupid song.

Meeting the overly cheerful cashier and his equally cheerful friend.

The bubbly blonde waitress and the grumpy kid with his coffee.

The same stack of milk bread.

The same meat buns his boyfriend orders

Oh, and Hinata dying. In a different way each day. He decided that he will never get used to this, he never  wants to get used to this. He needs to find a way out of this before he goes mad.

He had tried to change some of the minor details, ordering different things, doing different activities, not doing anything at all. It always left to the same result. What was worse is that almost all of the ways that leads to Hinata's inevitable death we're downright comical, ranging between somehow electrifying himself while blow drying his hair after showering in a perfectly safe situations, to chocking on his own food, to getting attacked by a small harmless dog, to getting crushed by closet while walking down the street, to slipping in the fucking shower.

Ushijima was just tired. All he could do now was spend as much quality time with his lover as he can. And hope that the next day will be Tuesday all over again. He's willing to accept living in this nightmare of a loop, than to lose Hinata permanently. That is until something different happened. And he felt a faint glimmer hope that there could be a way out of this after all.

**

_Heat of the moment._

_On the 61 st day, He saw a cat sneaking up behind the cashier and stealing some milk bread. Maybe it was always there and he never noticed it. No, never mind that! That’s definitely a lead, and he has to follow that cat._

He took Hinata by the hand, threw him over his shoulder, ignoring the surprised squeak coming from the smaller man, and started running.

He didn’t even how long he’d been running and Hinata bit his shoulder effectively getting him off balance, resulting in both of them falling down. Hinata ended up straddling him

“Oh my God, Shouyou.. Are you.. Okay?” He was breathless from running, but the panic never left him, since everything in this world is teaming up and working to get his beloved away from him.

“Jeez, I’m fine. But that’s not what I’m concerned about right now.” He frowned as he moved to off his boyfriend. “What the hell was about?”

“There.. Was a.. Cat.” He was still panting as he sat up.

“Oh, okay, do you wanna adopt a cat or something? I didn’t even know that you liked cats. But that’s cute I guess.” He mused.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. Just follow me and be quiet. I need to find that cat.” He said firmly, and Hinata stared at him like he just grew a second head, but followed him nonetheless.

**

The cat was walking down some alley. Ushijima grabs it, tightens his grasp around its small body. Hinata squeaks and tries to take the cat away from him.

“Stop it! You’re hurting the poor thing.” Hinata yells at him as he successfully snatches it from Ushijima’s hands. It was a short lived victory as the cat manages to scratch him on the face and makes a run for it.

**

_Heat of the moment._

Hinata did not die this time.

It was the cat all along.

And now Ushijima won’t let it get away.

**

He explained everything to Hinata on their way to the diner, Hinata was staring at him in disbelief, he looked sad after registering what he had heard. But he said nothing, he just pulled his boyfriend into a hug. They stayed like that for a while.

This time, he will get to the end of this.

**

They found the cat walking down the same alley. This time, however, Hinata stayed back as Ushijima grabbed the cat.

“Okay, cat. You either end this or I do.” He was pointing a knife at the cat.

“Babe, let’s not go crazy okay, it’s just a cat after all.”

“It’s not a cat, it’s a fucking demon.”

“Wow, you’re actually smart. I’m surprised.” Said neither Hinata _nor_ Ushijima.

_It was the cat._

Ushijima dropped the cat on reflex, and backed away closer to his boyfriend. “What the hell!” He breathed.

“Why were you doing this? Who the hell are you? Why do you keep trying to kill me? I never even hurt a cat my entire life!! I should be the one taking revenge on you! Just saying.” Was Hinata really not affected by the fact that this was a fucking talking cat??

“Listen kid, this wasn’t even about you. This joke is on your boyfriend. I have an old thing to settle with him, and this really had been fun. But it got boring now, so I’ll end it. But don’t ever come back for me ever again.” He purred and disappeared.

**

_Promise me I'll be back in time_

Ushijima’s eyes snap open. He sets up and looks around him.

“Are you gonna stay in bed all day?” Hinata was standing by the door frame holding a cup of water.

“No Asia.” He stated in disbelief. He takes his phone to look at the day. It was Wednesday.

_Wednesday._

_Hinata was alive._

_He was no longer stuck in that loop._

“Holy shit, just how many freaking Tuesday’s did you have?” Hinata was laughing, all bright eyed and sparkly.

“Enough to last me a lifetime. You ready to leave?”

“Yeah, I’ll just start moving our luggage into the car as you get ready.”

Ushijima is packing up his stuff, he never felt this relaxed in like.. _Forever_. He snaps his head around as he hears a gunshot and he hurries outside, only to catch a glimpse of some guy running away with a gun, and Hinata laying on the ground, soaked in blood.

“No, no, no no no, hey, hey, come on, not today, not today, this isn't supposed to happen today, come on, Shouyou—“

He wasn’t moving.

Ushijima closed his eyes, waiting for that familiar music to play.

 

Nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cats were harmed in the making of this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing what needs to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wrote this in a rush, so it'll probably have a lot of mistakes. Sorry in advance!

It's been six months and he hasn't found a damn thing on that demon. He did find some clues scattered here and there, but nothing that he could actually use, but he wasn’t about to give up. He just had to find a way to get Hinata back, and that talking cat was his only way to do so.

But it was easier said than done. He sat back in his chair and continued to stare at the package of meat buns he bought for lunch.

Then suddenly it hit him.

_Just how many cats liked to eat milk bread anyway?_

People usually overlooked this because he always gave off this intimidating aura, but in actuality, Ushijima has always been an idiot.

The answer was right in front of him the whole time, and never before did he ever feel grateful to meat buns.

Just in that moment, he knew exactly what to do.

**

He had known Oikawa since middle school. Back then, the guy was pretty famous for being obsessed with the supernatural world.

“So, why exactly did you invite me here?” Oikawa asked as he entered Ushijima’s house.

“I need your help. You told me once that you believe in the existence of demons. So, I figured that you might wanna help me summon one? I got all the stuff we need right here, you don’t really need to do anything, I already did my research but I asked you to come just in case something goes wrong.” Ushijima answered and started working on the spell.

“That’s crazy. There’s no such thing! Besides, I was only 15 at the time. I’m a grown up now.” Oikawa crossed his arms and scoffed. “Is this about what happened to Hinata? You really need to move on, pal.”

Ushijima finished lighting up the candles he bought and started mixing up the weird ingredients he got in a bowl. Beneath it was a Baphomet symbol he had drawn on a large piece of paper.

“Except I can’t. Because I know it’s not real. And you will help me with this.” Ushijima’s tone was grave, and Oikawa knew that nothing will change his mind.

Oikawa had an amused smile on his face.

“Okay, how do I help?” He asked.

“You’re helping just by being here.” Ushijima answered without looking up from what he was doing.

Oikawa shifted uncomfortably from where he was standing but said nothing. Then his eyes went wide as he realized what was really going on and tried to make a run for it, except..

“I can’t move. Why can’t I fucking move? What do you think you’re doing?” He was trying to hide the shaking in his voice and failing miserably. Just how the hell did Ushiwaka figure it all out?

“What I should’ve done ages ago. The answer was right in front me the whole time but I was too blind to see it. You’re the one who trapped us in that time loop. The one who killed Hinata over and over again..” Ushijima got up and glared at Oikawa, face devoid of any kind of emotions.

He had refused to believe it at first. He always knew that demons existed. Even his best friend is a demon. It wasn’t uncommon. But even he couldn’t know who was the cause of all this. Only a demon could be capable of doing something like this, except they’d need to make a deal with a human first. And Ushijima hadn’t made any deals with anyone.

Oikawa always knew about the supernatural world. Tendou had claimed a lot of times that he felt demonic powers oozing from him. Oikawa also hated Ushijima. Everything adds up. Now he just needs to prove it.

“Now that’s just crazy! I didn’t know you liked making jokes, Ushiwaka-chan. How could  a mere human do something like that?” Oikawa’s laugh sounded strained.

“Alright, why don’t you walk out of this room and I’ll call it my mistake.” Ushijima shrugged.

“Let me guess. A devil’s trap under the carpet? That’s just ridiculous.” Oikawa was laughing now. He stopped as his face suddenly turned serious. “What gave me away? I was pretty sure that I covered my tracks, so how did you know it was me?”

“At that diner, while you were in disguise, you were always eating milk bread. It was the clue I should’ve noticed right from the beginning. Hinata always said that he loves meat buns just as much as you love milk bread.”

“I might’ve been worried about that for a while, but you overlooked it so many times that I ended up dropping that possibility completely. But to think that you’d actually remember this.”

“Listen, Oikawa. I don’t care that you hate me. I don’t understand this meaningless ‘grudge’ you have on me. Hell, I don’t even care why you did this. Just bring him back, please.. Just take us back to that day, when it all started.” Ushijima didn’t even look anymore, just tired and sad.

“I can’t. Hinata is dead, and you need to move on.” Oikawa simply stated.

There was still the half-finished demon summoning spell. Was it all a bluff? What was the point of going this far if all he wanted to do is just simply expose him and ask him to undo everything he did? Unless..

“ _Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me_.” Ushijima said as he dropped a lit up match into the bowl he mixed the ingredient in.

“No! Do you have any idea what you’ve just done? You really are an idiot!” He had done it now, and the person Oikawa had been avoiding for years will finally show up.

Demon-summoning wasn’t really something fancy, no thunder noises, no light bulbs popping, it’s very simple actually. A demon will simply appear, and in this case, a very angry one.

“Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi, his longtime friend and superior, simply said.

“Iwa-chan, I was right in the middle of a business deal! You can’t just interrupt us like that!” Oikawa pursed his lips. It was a long shot anyway, he knew it was just a dumb excuse, demon-human hybrids can’t make deals.

“What you did must only be done after making the deal, besides you’re only a half demon and you’re not authorized to make deals. Now as for your punishment..” Iwaizumi really was not someone to mess with, Oikawa should’ve known better.

“N-no wait, Iwa!” Before he could finish Iwaizumi turned him into a miniature action figure.

He turned to face Ushijima, who was watching everything unfold  in stunned silence.

“Contrary to popular belief, us demons have a code of conduct, we can’t do anything to anyone before striking a deal first. However, Oikawa is different. He’s a cambion, a human-demon hybrid. He’s very powerful, able to alter anyone’s reality to create time loops and other minor universes; he also can choose who is aware of what is happening.” He said.

“What about Hina.. My boyfriend, w-what about him?” Ushijima choked out.

“Reality warping is a power that changes the appearance or the properties of anything, break the laws of physics and such, but the effects aren’t real and can be easily fixed. I’ll reverse everything this idiot did.” He pointed to the action figure in his hand, “your boyfriend will be fine, he won’t remember anything.”

Before he could ask anything else, everything went dark.

**

_Promise me I'll be back in time._

 

Ushijima’s eyes snap open. He had woken up to the sound of a familiar song playing on the radio. _It’s the same song!_ The same one that played on the day he lost Hinata.

_Hinata!_

He got out of bed quickly and ran to the living room to look for him. He wasn’t there, he couldn’t find him anywhere. His head was pounding after everything that happened in the previous day. Was it even real? It has to be.

He heard the door unlock, and a flock of orange appeared. He didn’t wait. He didn’t even say anything. He just walked over to the smaller man and hugged him. Hinata stiffened at the initial touch but then relaxed and hugged him back. “Good morning to you, too. Wakatoshi.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in this fic are taken from [Heat of the Moment by Asia](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ELgLz9H9tsI) and [Back In Time by Huey Lewis](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXN6tgE4g_4)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought!!


End file.
